El secuestrador FNAF (Foxy x Mangle)
by amlc2102
Summary: Foxy trabaja para una banda de delincuentes secuestrando personas para varios propositos, pero su siguiente mision se le hara muy complicada de cumplir... Ships variados...
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo Fic, no puedo dejar la idea, así que lo iré haciendo de una vez... Ya saben la mecánica (claro si han leído mis otros fics) los personajes son humanizados. Ademas que si han leido mis otros fic, este sera ligeramente diferente en cuanto a los personajes y las parejas**

 **Capitulo 1 La nueva victima...**

En un callejón oscuro se reunieron 4 personas, un hombre con orejas de oso, una mujer con alas de pollo, otro hombre con orejas de conejo y uno mas con orejas como un zorro...

Freddy: ya tenemos la información de la nueva victima, te encargaras de ella Foxy -le da un sobre cerrado- aquí están sus fotos y su información

Foxy: esta bien, y cuando me pagaran lo de mi ultimo trabajo?

Chica: Vincent no nos ha dicho cuando, a mi también me debe, pero no importa ahora, bien debo irme, el negocio no se atenderá solo

Bonnie: yo debo atender mis asuntos también, nos vemos

Freddy: adiós a los dos -se queda solo con Foxy- Por nada del mundo debes fallar la siguiente misión, Vincent nos prometió mucho dinero por esa victima

Foxy: que tiene de especial?

Freddy: no lo se, solo digamos que ella nos servirá de mucho en varios de nuestros negocios

Foxy: entiendo, bien, voy a mi casa, mañana mismo me pondré en marcha con la misión -se va-

Freddy: mas te vale traerla o estaremos en problemas

-Al día siguiente en otro lugar de la ciudad...

En un departamento pequeño vivían 3 chicas, una con orejas de conejo azules, otra con alas de pollo y otra mas con orejas de zorro blancas, vivían juntas.

Bonbon: hey Tina (Toy chica) iras hoy a la pizzeria?

Tina: claro que iré, voy a visitar a Fred (Toy Freddy)

Bonbon: y cuando vas a buscar trabajo, ya no nos alcanza para nada y soy la única que trabaja aquí

Tina: dile a Mangle también

Mangle: yo que?

Tina: que busques un trabajo

Mangle: ah si, oye no contratan en la pizzeria donde trabaja Fred?

Tina: es cierto, no le he preguntado, deberíamos ir a ver si nos dan trabajo ahí

Bonbon: si vayan, no pienso mantenerlas siempre

Tina: y que paso con tu novio el tipo del trabajo

Bonbon: -molesta- ah ya no me lo recuerden, es un maldito traidor, me engaño con un hombre... UN hombre!

Mangle y Tina: un hombre!

Bonbon: por eso les dije que no quería hablar de eso, ya me voy y ustedes busquen trabajo -se va-

Mangle: que triste, que te engañen, pero con un hombre, por favor! Bonbon esta muy bonita y ese idiota no supo apreciarla

Tina: tal vez el hombre esta mas guapo jajajaja

Mangle: no te burles, y vamonos que tenemos que buscar trabajo

Y en la pizzeria...

Fred: Tina mi amor que bueno que viniste

Mangle: hola romeo!

Fred: porque trajiste a Mangle

Tina: debemos buscar trabajo, de casualidad no hay trabajo aquí contigo?

Fred: hay una vacante para mi turno y otra para el turno de la tarde

Tina: ay Mangle me dejas la vacante de este horario para estar con mi Fred! por favor!

Mangle: esta bien, me da igual, entonces quiero trabajar en la tarde

Fred: bien nos hacen falta cajeras, iré con el gerente

Después de haberse presentado con el gerente fueron contratadas

Mangle: bien regresare en la tarde entonces, nos vemos Tina, buena suerte en tu primer dia y ponte a trabajar, no vayas a estar besuqueandote con el Fred en vez de hacer tu trabajo

Tina: si ya se

Mientras en un centro de servicio a clientes de celulares...

Bonbon: -tras un mostrador- que aburrido, casi no hay clientes...

Spring: Bonbon, puedo hablar contigo

Bonbon: no quiero saber nada de ti! lárgate con ese tipo!

Spring: siento no haberte confesado antes mi bisexualidad, en realidad eres una chica maravillosa y...

Bonbon: no quiero tus excusas, vete de aquí

Spring: pero soy tu compañero, no puedo irme

Bonbon: entonces no me hables

Spring: lo siento -triste- yo se que encontraras a alguien mejor...

Bonbon: -suspira- ah -ve a alguien acercarse al mostrador- Bienvenida a ... Mangle!

Mangle: hola, solo quería decirte que ya encontramos trabajo en la pizzeria

Bonbon: bien por ustedes, pero podrías dejarme, estoy en mi trabajo

Mangle: te ves triste! Ah ahí esta este estúpido que te lastimo y te engaño con un hombre! -salta el mostrador- Maldito! -se el echa encima a Spring-

Spring: ah oye! -se cubre-

Bonbon: Mangle! no vale la pena, déjalo

Mangle: maldito!

Bonbon: ya vete, debes prepararte para tu trabajo

Mangle: ya me voy, nos vemos en la noche -se va-

Spring: lo siento...

Bonbon: cállate! -se pone a llorar en silencio-

Mientras Mangle afuera del centro comercial se dirigía a su departamento a prepararse para su primer día de trabajo

Mangle: pero que horror de tipo ese tal Spring, como se le ocurre engañar a Bonbon, porque no le dijo desde un principio que era Gay! -choca con un tipo y le tira un sobre- Ah lo siento -lo levanta, se lo entrega y se aleja de ahí-

Foxy: gracias -agarra el sobre- que mujer tan... extraña, estaba hablado sola y... demonios yo también hablo solo! Mejor me voy a casa a inspeccionar este sobre, es muy importante que no falle la misión.

Después de haber comprado unas cuantas cosas Foxy se dispuso a abrir el sobre de su siguiente victima...

Foxy: veamos a quien debo traer -saca las fotos y las hojas de la información- ella es... Ella! es la chica del centro comercial! la chica del pelo blanco que habla sola! jeje igual que yo, pero en fin, trabajo es trabajo y debo secuestrarla, no puedo fallar la misión, esta es su dirección, la vigilare para que no se me escape -toma las llaves de su auto y sale hacia la direccion que le indican en el sobre-

 **Continuara...**

 **Visiten la pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y opinen que les parece este nuevo fic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Investigando a la victima...**

 **Se que debí haber puesto las edades de todos en el primer capitulo pero lo olvide XD asi que aqui están**

 **Freddy: 21 años**

 **Chica: 21**

 **Bonnie: 21**

 **Foxy: 22**

 **Bonbon: 20**

 **Mangle: 18**

 **Tina: 18**

 **Fred: 19**

 **Spring: 25**

 **Aun faltan personajes que no aparecen, ya mencionare sus nombres después..**

Foxy tomó su auto y salio a buscar la dirección que le habían dado, al llegar ahí, encontró a Mangle entrando a su departamento..

Foxy: ahí esta! pero por ahora no podre hacer nada, bueno, aun tengo tiempo, tengo un limite de 3 semanas para entregarla -permaneció ahi hasta que se aburrió y se fue- (de todas formas ya se donde vive, vendré después)

Mientras tanto en una casa vieja...

Bonnie: Freddy, perdí el celular que me dieron

Freddy: otra vez! este es el quinto que pierdes... -saca dinero- toma, comprate otro pero cuídalo esta vez

Bonnie: lo siento, ya sabes que con los negocios tan movidos que tenemos no controlo que es lo que entrego y que no

Freddy: a propósito, dijo Vincent que necesita inspeccionar la mercancía que estas entregando, cree que estas consumiéndola tu

Bonnie: yo no la consumo, solo la vendo

Freddy: como sea, uno de sus clientes se quejo porque le faltaba marihuana

Bonnie: yo no consumo estas marranadas, solo las vendo porque debo hacerlo para ganar dinero

Freddy: ya lo se, -cara de frustración- ah pero no tenemos de otra, debo ir a ver que tal le fue a Chica

Bonnie: oye Freddy, siempre me contestas lo mismo cuando te pregunto esto pero...

Freddy: si vas a salir de nuevo con la estúpida pregunta de que si me gusta Chica, ya te dije que te vayas al demonio

Bonnie: pero es que siempre te preocupas por ella y...

Freddy: cállate, y vete a comprar el estúpido celular, recuerda que debemos estar en comunicación

Bonnie: ya lo se -se va-

Mas tarde en el centro comercial...

Spring: vamos Bonbon, aun podemos ser amigos no?

Bonbon: eres un imbécil -llorando-

Spring: lo se, lo siento -triste-

Bonnie: emm disculpe...

Bonbon: -voltea triste y con lagrimas en los ojos- ah disculpe! que desea

Bonnie: un celular, pero que le ocurre señorita?

Bonbon: -limpiándose las lagrimas- ah no se preocupe joven, que clase de celular buscaba?

Bonnie: emm el que sea esta bien, solo lo necesito para comunicarme, emm mire muéstreme ese por favor -señala un celular-

Bonbon: si esta bien

Spring: ya es tu hora de comida, yo lo atiendo

Bonbon: -triste- no, yo lo atiendo, ahorita me voy

Bonnie: ah no quiero causarle molestias señorita... emm -saca un pañuelo de su bolsa del pantalón- tome, límpiese las lagrimas

Bonbon: -sonrojada- ah gracias joven, pero no se preocupe, yo lo atiendo con gusto -se limpia y saca el celular que le pidió Bonnie-

Bonnie: este es perfecto, me lo llevo

Bonbon: de acuerdo, deme su nombre para hacer el registro

Bonnie: soy Bonnie *"Inserte apellido aquí"*

Bonbon: ah bien, joven Bonnie aquí esta su numero de teléfono, su teléfono estará activado en 1 hora y cuenta con 100 de crédito para llamadas

Bonnie: muchas gracias, y bueno... emm... quisieras... bueno, ya es tu hora de comida no? quieres comer conmigo?

Bonbon: -sonrojada- ah claro que si -mas contenta- ahí vengo -le dijo con rencor a Spring

Spring: -un poco celoso- ah bien, que tengas buena suerte

Y en la pizzeria...

Mangle: ya llegue!

Tina: y yo ya me voy, que te vaya bien Mangle, buena suerte en tu primer día

Mangle: ok

Unas horas después

Mangle: genial, ya me estoy acostumbrando a mi trabajo de cajera -ve a un cliente- Bienvenido! que se le ofrece?

Foxy: queeeeee! tu... digo... ah!

Mangle: que ocurre? nos conocemos?

Foxy: amm no, digo... -se sonroja- emm solo quiero una pizza

Mangle: que pizza desea

Foxy: una mediana de peperonni, jamón y champiñones

Mangle: claro que si, para comer aqui o para llevar?

Foxy: pa..para llevar por favor!

Mangle: en un momento estará su pizza, a nombre de quien es la orden?

Foxy: emm Foxy

Mangle: ok Foxy, jeje que nombre mas gracioso

Foxy: jejeje y el tuyo también es gracioso, tu nombre significa "destrozar"

Mangle: si es cierto... Un momento! como sabes mi nombre?

Foxy: -mas nervioso- aaaaaaaah pues... emm yo... soy, ah ahí dice -señala la blusa de Mangle-

Mangle: pero aquí dice "Pizzas express"

Foxy: -sale corriendo a una mesa-

Mangle: que extraño sujeto -va con los otros empleados- una mediana de peperonni, jamón y champiñones!

Foxy: así que trabaja aquí -lo anota en una libreta- esta información me puede ser útil... veamos, su nombre es Mangle, su edad es 18 años, su dirección es Willowstrom 2102 departamento 5, trabaja de cajera en Pizzas express... y habla sola jeje... tal vez pueda sacarle mas información...-recibe una llamada en su celular y contesta- Que pasa Freddy?

Freddy: -por teléfono- Foxy, hoy a las 11 de la noche tenemos junta

Foxy: con Vincent?

Freddy: no, sera con ya sabes quien -enojado-

Foxy: ah ya entiendo jeje pues nos vemos en la noche

Freddy: y tu como vas con la victima?

Foxy: emm la estoy investigando de cerca

Freddy: mas te vale, tienes 3 semanas para traerla

Foxy: lo se, no te preocupes

Freddy: ah hasta luego -cuelga-

Mangle: -gritando- orden de Foxy!

Foxy: ah ya voy!

Mangle: aqui tienes tu pedido, Gracias por venir! -le sonríe-

Foxy: -sonrojado- emm ah gracias

Mangle: oye espera y no me dijiste como sabias mi nombre

Foxy: -nervioso- solo... emm... solo lo escuche por ahi -se va-

Mangle: que loco! pero en fin eso ya no importa

Mientras con Bonnie y Bonbon...

Bonnie: oye, no quiero ser metiche pero, porque llorabas?

Bonbon: -triste- es que mi novio me engaño con un hombre

Bonnie: ah con un hombre, bueno, yo respeto a los homosexuales o bisexuales pero que tipo mas idiota, si eres... -se sonroja- una chica muy bonita

Bonbon: -sonrojada- ah gracias por decir eso

Bonnie: no tienes que agradecerlo, es la verdad

Bonbon: (ah que lindo chico!) pues gracias de todas formas

Bonnie: pues solo puedo aconsejarte que lo olvides, seguro hay muchos otros hombres a quienes les gustes y que te pueden hacer muy feliz

Bonbon: -mas contenta- ah eres tan lindo, perdona mi atrevimiento pero quisieras ser mi amigo?

Bonnie: -nervioso- emm claro, aunque la verdad no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas conmigo... -ve a un policía- aaaaaaa tengo que irme! -se va- lo siento, y cuídate mucho, eres una chica muy linda -la besa en la mejilla y se va corriendo-

Bonbon: -contenta por el beso- (aaaaaaaaaaaah porque se iria? pero que lindo chico! aaaaaaaaah Bonnie!... esperen tengo su teléfono registrado en las ventas...) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Continuara...

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y visiten tambien mis otros Fics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 No hay remedio mas que trabajar...**

Mas tarde en el departamento de las chicas...

Tina: como te fue en tu primer día Mangle?

Mangle: muy bien, el trabajo es fácil

Bonbon: que bueno que te guste -contenta-

Tina: y tu porque tan contenta Bonbon?

Bonbon: ah es que creo que me he vuelto a enamorar

Mangle: tan pronto, de quien?

Bonbon: de un chico muy lindo que se llama Bonnie, fue a comprar un celular y me vio triste así que se porto tan amable conmigo, salimos a comer juntos y cuando se fue me dio un beso en la mejilla... AAAAAAAH estoy tan contenta, ya ni siquiera me importa Springtrap, que se valla con su novio...

Tina: me alegra que vuelvas a estar contenta, pero aun así debes tener cuidado, tu eres muy enamoradiza y siempre metes la pata con eso, te enamoras del primer chico que te habla bonito

Bonbon: pero es tan lindo... aunque algo extraño, al terminar la comida se fue tan de repente, pero lo bueno es que tengo su numero de teléfono

Tina: ten cuidado de quien te enamoras, siempre caes en lo mismo

Bonbon: ya lo se, voy a hablarle...

Mangle: ay Bonbon, nunca aprendes, en fin yo voy a dormir, estoy cansada

Tina: yo también, pero le hablare a mi Fred antes

Mangle: jaja que enamoradas están

Tina: tu cuando buscaras novio eh Mangle?

Mangle: cuando encuentre al apropiado, yo no pienso enamorarme del primer sujeto que se me ponga enfrente

Y en otro lugar de la ciudad, dentro de una vieja bodega...

Freddy: ah demonios como tarda!

Foxy: ya lo se, espero el me traiga el dinero que me debe Vincent

Bonnie: tengo que irme pronto... -recibe una llamada en su celular- esperen, me estan hablando... (que raro no conozco el numero, ademas el celular es nuevo) -se aleja del grupo- emm hola, quien habla?

Bonbon: -por teléfono con voz nerviosa- emm jeje hola... soy Bonbon... la chica de los telefonos...

Bonnie: -sorprendido- ah hola, pero como sabes mi numero

Bonbon: recuerda que yo lo registre en mis ventas

Bonnie: ah, es cierto jeje y que pasa, porque me llamas, digo... emm... no me molesta... al contrario muchas gracias por acordarte de mi

Bonbon: -nerviosa- ah pues... solo quería hablar con un amigo... ya sabes para sentirme mejor

Bonnie: -nervioso- aaa... si y como te sientes? (ah pero que idiota soy, es obvio que se siente mal)

Bonbon: emm pues mal, pero me siento mejor por haberte conocido

Bonnie: -sonrojándose- aaah pues para mi fue un honor haber conocido una chica tan linda como tu... espera... puedo hacerte una videollamada... quisiera mostrarte algo

Bonbon: ah claro!

Bonnie salio de la bodega y le hizo una videollamada desde su auto...

Bonnie: bien me ves Bonbon?

Bonbon: si te veo muy bien, que haces?

Bonnie: -agarra una guitarra que trae en su auto- te quisiera cantar una canción para que te sientas mejor... -comienza a cantar-...

 _Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír_  
 _y me caí_

 _Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,_  
 _quise dar, ya no soy especial_

 _Cuando miras al cielo y no sabes lo que hacer,_  
 _cuando tus ganas de volar se pierden otra vez,_  
 _cuando te cuesta levantarte de la cama,_  
 _cuando cada día de tu vida será igual que el de mañana_

 _cuando no te queda nadie que cuide de ti,_  
 _cuando no sueñas ni siquiera cuando vas a dormir,_  
 _cuando la sonrisa sólo sale a veces,_  
 _cuando estás delante de la pantalla hasta que amaneces,_

 _tan solo, como la soledad que inunda tu corazón,_  
 _te dicen que te equivocas pero llevas la razón,_  
 _cuando nadie en esta vida te entiende,_  
 _cuando por mucho que trabajes no tienes lo que pretendes_

 _las horas vuelan como las ideas en tu cabeza,_  
 _llena de sufrimiento, de amargura, de pereza_  
 _cuando tu historia se queda sin moraleja,_  
 _cuando quieres conseguir tu meta pero no te dejan_

 _Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír_  
 _y me caí_

 _Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,_  
 _quise dar, ya no soy especial_

 _Cuando no reconoces tu figura en el espejo,_  
 _cuando ves el final demasiado lejos,_  
 _cuando tu tristeza supera las ganas de avanzar,_  
 _cuando crees que ha terminado pero vuelve a empezar,_

 _yo he crecido asustado por esta sociedad,_  
 _llena de gente cruda invadida de oscuridad,_  
 _he tenido amigos que han llorado de verdad,_  
 _yo he sido buena persona y todo me ha salido mal_

 _y sé que ahora puedo ser escuchado,_  
 _y sé que ha llegado el momento de exprimir todo lo que he luchado_  
 _porque sé que puedo conseguir lo que proponga,_  
 _y sé que tú también podrás de alguna u otra forma_

 _Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír_  
 _y me caí_

 _Ya no puedo volar, perdí mis alas,_  
 _quise dar, ya no soy especial_

 _si no encuentras tu camino y estás solo en un rincón,_  
 _cuando amanece y aún así no ves el sol,_  
 _cuando aunque rías, llorando estás por dentro_

 _cuando tienes pesadillas y piensas lo peor,_  
 _cuando te rindes sin dar explicación,_  
 _que si nunca luchas te has perdido_

 _Yo quise ser feliz, soñar despierto y sonreír_  
 _y me caí_

 _ **(CANCIÓN ORIGINAL DE ZARCORT Y TOWN)**_

Bonbon: -emocionada y llorando- ah Bonnie es hermosa, cantas hermoso!

Bonnie: -sonrojado- emm gracias, es solo para animarte un poco

Bonbon: me siento muy feliz, muchas gracias

Bonnie: de nada, sabes, debo irme pero ojala y te pueda ver pronto, que pases buenas noches

Bonbon: igual tu, adiós...

Mientras dentro de la Bodega...

Chica: como tarda Bonnie, que demonios estará haciendo

Freddy: -con cara de celos- y eso que importa, ademas este loco aun no llega para hacernos la junta, siempre tan impuntual

Bonnie: ya regrese chicos

Foxy: tardaste mucho, aunque ni siquiera ha llegado...

Golden: ya llegue! dejen de quejarse ya _**(Golden... Edad 24 años.. Es hombre XD)**_

Freddy: siempre tan impuntual

Golden: bien Vincent me pidió que hiciera una junta con ustedes para ver que tal van con sus trabajos, ah claro, aquí esta lo que les debía -les da dinero a todos-

Chica: yo voy bien, pero las chicas nuevas están muy delgadas, que no les dan de comer?, me preocupa su salud

Golden: a todos nos preocupan, pero es nuestro trabajo, no podemos echarnos para atrás, Vincent dice que solo son prostitutas, que tarde o temprano dejaran de servir y solo buscaremos otras nuevas

Chica: -molesta- y por eso las dejaremos morir, eso no esta bien

Freddy: por favor Chica, nada de lo que hacemos esta bien -molesto-

Foxy: emm puedo hacerte una pregunta Golden

Golden: que quieres Foxy

Foxy: que haremos con la victima que yo voy a traer?

Golden: ah ella, es para un cliente en especial, Vincent dijo que nos pagaran muy bien por ella y tendrás tu buena recompensa

Foxy: que clase de cliente es, para que la quiere?

Golden: yo que voy a saber, tal vez para tenerla como su esclava sexual, o para que sea su sirvienta, no lo se, puede hacer lo que se le plazca con ella

Foxy: -un poco molesto- ok

Golden: porque tanto interés eh?

Foxy: por nada, digo, es que es una chica extraña, porque la eligieron a ella?

Golden: Vincent la eligió, yo solo le traigo las fotos de las chicas que me encuentro por la calle y la información que pueda sacarles

Foxy: ah esta bien

Golden: bien pasando a otro tema, Bonnie, estas entregando los paquetes de drogas en orden?

Bonnie: claro que si, y no salgan con que falta mercancía porque ya les dije que yo no consumo esas cochinadas, ni siquiera quisiera venderlas

Freddy: pero no hay de otra

Golden: y tu como vas con las victimas Freddy?

Freddy: ah pues bien, ya maté al sujeto que no nos pagó la ultima mercancía, eche su cuerpo en un vertedero de basura

Golden: últimamente has estado haciendo los trabajos muy descuidadamente, encontraron a uno que dejaste muy descubierto en un terreno baldío

Freddy: ah tu no me dirás que hacer

Golden: soy tu superior y ademas tu hermano mayor

Freddy: -molesto- claro, te dices mi hermano, pero nunca me cuidaste como debe de ser, al contrario, me metiste en estos problemas de la delincuencia, ya no aguanto mi vida!

Golden: -con cara de tristeza y arrepentimiento- lo se, lo siento, pero recuerda que no teníamos de otra, eramos muy jóvenes para tener un trabajo decente y necesitábamos el dinero

Foxy: si van a empezar a pelearse otra vez por esto, mejor me voy, estoy cansado

Bonnie: yo también me voy

Chica: Freddy, quieres que te espere?

Freddy: no, vete, debes tener mucho que hacer

Golden: yo me voy Freddy, te dejo para que continúes con tus tareas... y lo siento hermano -se va-

Freddy: -enojado- siempre me dice lo mismo!

Chica: Freddy, a mi tampoco me gusta esta vida, pero Golden tiene razón, no nos quedaba de otra

Freddy: pero Chica -la abraza- tu no merecías esta vida

Chica: -sonrojada- ya no te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo hasta el final, en el bien y en el mal... por eso eres mi mejor amigo no?

Freddy: -triste- si claro... lo somos... desde siempre... bien debo irme, te acompaño hasta tu local

Chica: esta bien, aun me preocupan todas las chicas a las que Vincent prostituye

Freddy: agradece que tu eres la encargada, y no te dijo que te prostituyeras también

Chica: fue gracias a que Golden habló con él

Freddy: ya no me recuerdes a Golden, es un mal hermano

Chica: él hizo lo que pudo por nosotros

Freddy: olvidemos eso, vamonos ya

 **Continuara...**

 **Dale Like a mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El secuestro...**

Han pasado algunos días después de su junta con Golden el hermano mayor de Freddy. Una tarde...

Mangle: otra vez tu, ya se que pedirás

Foxy: mentiras, esta vez pediré algo diferente

Mangle: siempre pides una pizza mediana con peperoni, jamón y champiñones

Foxy: esta vez quiero algo diferente asi que anota por favor

Mangle: esta bien

Foxy: una mediana, con jamón, champiñones y peperoni

Mangle: ah es igual! solo cambiaste el orden de los ingredientes

Foxy: jeje anda pues

Mangle: ah una mediana con jamón, champiñones y peperoni

Foxy: bien voy a sentarme en lo que me la traes (ah, debo secuestrarla hoy, o tal vez mañana, aun tengo tiempo) tal vez me comience a tomar confianza y me la pueda llevar mas facil.. Pero claro que le dire... Emm necesito que vengas conmigo a mi casa, demonios eso se oye muy pervertido

Mangle: aqui esta tu pizza, y porque hablas solo?

Foxy: emm porque si, ademas tu tambien hablas sola

Mangle: jeje si, tengo esa costumbre, pero tu como lo sabes?

Foxy: emm te he visto

Mangle: me has estado espiando?

Foxy: -nervioso- aaa no, es solo casualidad, lo siento

Mangle: jeje no te preocupes soy muy descuidada y acostumbro hablar sola en la calle, bien que disfrutes tu pizza -le sonríe con amabilidad-

Foxy: -sonrojado- hasta luego -se va con la pizza- pero que demonios me pasa!

Mientras en otro lugar...

Golden: -hablando por telefono- tengo ganas de verte, cuando puedo ir a tu casa?

Spring: -por telefono- siempre vienes a mi casa, yo quiero ir a la tuya

Golden: -nervioso- emm yo.. bueno esta bien, y que paso con la chica que era tu novia, esta mejor?

Spring: si, ya esta mejor, parece que le gusta otro chico y ya no esta molesta conmigo

Golden: siento haberte metido en problemas con ella

Spring: de alguna forma se iba a enterar, no fue de la mejor manera pero al menos ya estamos bien, entonces dime donde esta tu casa

Golden: -le da la direccion-

Spring: ok ire a verte

Mas tarde...

Golden: me alegra que hayas sabido llegar Spring -lo abraza-

Spring: yo tambien, asi que esta es tu casa

Golden: -un poco nervioso- si jeje no es bonita pero aqui vivo

Spring: -ve muchas fotos de chicas- porque tienes tantas fotos de mujeres aqui?

Golden: -mas nervioso- sssoy fotografo

Spring: ah bien...

Freddy: quien es el?

Golden: el es... Springtrap.. Mi novio

Freddy: queeeeeeeee! Bueno no me sorprende que seas Gay, me sorprende que él se haya fijado en ti jaja

Golden: ya callate, y largate, por cierto, Spring él es mi hermano menor Freddy

Spring: hola Freddy

Freddy: -de mala gana- hola, bien debo irme a...

Golden: shhhhhhhh... si ve a trabajar

Freddy: emm si me voy -se va- (con que no sabe lo que hacemos, como engañas a la gente Golden, típico de ti)

Y en la noche...

Foxy estaba afuera de la pizzeria, eran las 10 de la noche, la hora en que Mangle sale de su trabajo, Foxy esperaba en su auto...

Foxy: ahi esta, ya debe ir a su casa, debo ir y decirle que la llevare a su casa y luego... No! Mejor la desmayo con cloroformo (liquido para desmayar a la gente) y asi no se dará cuenta y... No! Mejor la agarro a la fuerza y ... NO! aaaaah mejor la secuestro mañana, pero porque me es tan difícil! -recuerda su sonrisa- aaaaaaa que me pasa!

Al dia siguiente...

Vincent estaba hablando por teléfono...

Bboy: -por el teléfono- ya tienen mi pedido?

Vincent: no señor aun no

Bboy: recuerden que la quiero en una semana

Vincent: si señor, la tendrá en 7 días

Bboy: mas le vale -cuelga-

Puppet: y que te dijeron ?

Bboy: asegura que la tendremos en 7 días

Puppet: todo va de acuerdo al plan, has sido muy útil en esto, no puedo creer que alguien como tu quiera hacer este tipo de servicios

Bboy: cuando eres multimillonario hay veces que no sabes que hacer con tanto dinero, tengo todo lo que deseo y la vida puede ser aburrida sin ninguna meta en ella

Puppet: bien, solo espero que el plan dé resultado...

 _ **PERSONAJES NUEVOS...**_

 _ **PUPPET: MUJER- 27 AÑOS**_

 _ **BBOY: HOMBRE-19 AÑOS**_

Y con Vincent...

Vincent: demonios -llama a Golden- Ya tienen a la victima?

Golden: Foxy esta en eso, todo esta bajo control jefe

Vincent: eso espero, este cliente tiene mucho dinero -cuelga-

Golden: llamare a Foxy -llama a Foxy- Foxy como vas con tu misión?

Foxy: -adormilado- ella esta bien... Digo hoy iré por ella!

Golden: muy bien, es muy importante, nos vemos despues -cuelga-

Foxy: ah tengo 7 dias para entregarla, debo hacer algo, debo secuestrarla hoy sin falta, basta de tonterias

Mas noche en el Depa de Bonbon...

Bonbon: -hablando por teléfono- oye Bonnie y tu tienes novia?

Bonnie: -nervioso- no tengo

Bonbon: ya se que soy muy atrevida al preguntarte esto pero... quieres ser mi novio?

Bonnie: aaaaaaah! (ay claro que quiero ser pero ni siquiera soy un buen hombre para ella, soy un delincuente) emm si quiero, pro yo no te convengo

Bonbon: porque no?

Bonnie: porque casi no nos conocemos y soy una mala persona, -triste- quiero que tengas un novio decente y mejor que yo, lo siento -cuelga-

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaah no me quiere!

Tina: que pasa?

Bonbon: Bonnie me rechazó

Tina: ay pobrecita de ti Bonbon -la abraza- siempre te pasa algo malo, deberías dejar de ser tan enamoradiza

Bonbon: -llorando- yo crei que era el indicado

Tina: pero no lo es, déjame le llamo a Fred para cancelar nuestra cita, me quedare a cuidarte

Bonbon: no, ve con él, diviértete, yo quiero estar sola -se va a su habitación-

Tina: de acuerdo, pero descansa y cuídate -se va-

Y en el estacionamiento de la pizzeria...

Foxy: bien ahí esta ella -toma aire y se acerca con el auto a un lado de Mangle- oye, te llevo a tu casa?

Mangle: ah eres tu... Emm no gracias, no acostumbro subir a autos de desconocidos, aunque seas cliente frecuente

Foxy: -nervioso- anda subete

Mangle: -comienza a ponerse nerviosa- no gracias -acelera el paso-

Foxy: no me queda de otra -baja del auto y camina hacia ella-

Mangle comienza a caminar mas rápido y luego a correr y Foxy va tras ella corriendo

Mangle: -gritando- aaaaaah déjame! que es lo que quieres!

Foxy la alcanzó, la jaló del brazo y la tiró al piso

Mangle: -asustada- auxilio! -forcejeando con Foxy-

Foxy: -con un trapo mojado en cloroformo le tapa la nariz y la boca- lo siento mucho niña

Mangle se desmaya y Foxy se la lleva cargando al auto y la lleva a su casa

 **Continuara...**

 **Dale Like a la pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y comenten**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Conviviendo con mi victima**

 **En el capitulo anterior Foxy por fin se decidió a secuestrar a Mangle y se la llevó a su casa**

Al día siguiente...

Tina: oye Bonbon como amaneciste?

Bonbon: mejor, y Mangle donde esta?

Tina: no se, al parecer salió temprano o...

Bonbon: o que?

Tina: o no llegó a dormir

Bonbon: si no hubiera llegado a dormir nos hubiera avisado

Tina: esperemos que haya salido temprano, le voy a llamar... -marca al celular de Mangle-

Y en la casa de Foxy...

Foxy: (demonios, su celular esta sonando) -lo apaga- ya la están buscando, sus amigas deben estar preocupadas por ella, pero ya no hay vuelta atras

En eso...

Mangle: aaah donde estoy?

Foxy: emm en mi casa

Mangle: porque! Me secuestraste! ayudaaaaaaa!

Foxy: no grites! Lo... lo siento pero es mi trabajo

Mangle: -asustada- y que vas a hacerme?

Foxy: debo entregarte en 6 dias con mi jefe

Mangle: -llorando- por favor déjame salir

Foxy: (demonios, porque me siento tan mal) nnnno puedo, perdóname

Mangle: -llorando- porque me haces esto, porque a mi?

Foxy: yo no te elegí, fue mi jefe y... no me queda de otra, es mi medio de vida, mi vida depende de esto

Mangle: -asustada se va a un rincón a llorar- porque a mi!

Mientras en el depa de Bonbon...

Tina: no contesta, su celular esta apagado

Bonbon: crees que este bien?

Tina: esperemos que si, esperemos a que se comunique con nosotras, si no lo hace en todo el día deberemos llamar a la policía

Bonbon: esta bien, debo irme al trabajo

Tina: yo también

Mas tarde con Foxy...

Foxy: -llamando por teléfono- Freddy, avísale a Golden que ya tengo a la victima

Freddy: muy bien Foxy, tu nunca fallas, cuídala, el cliente la quiere en buen estado

Foxy: de acuerdo -cuelga- ella debe comer algo, no ha comido nada desde anoche -va a la cocina a preparar algo de comer-

Mangle: -encerrada en el cuarto de Foxy- no hay salida, la puerta esta cerrada y no hay ventanas aquí -se pone a llorar- no podre escapar

Foxy: -entra- Mangle emm... te traje algo para que comas

Mangle: no quiero! prefiero morirme de hambre a servirles a ustedes!

Foxy: por favor, come, te lo ordeno

Mangle: o si no que! eh, que vas a hacerme!

Foxy: emm... te voy a golpear!

Mangle: ja! crees que soy tonta, seguro el cliente me necesita en buen estado, si me lastimas fallaras tu mision

Foxy: jeje eres una chiquilla muy lista sin duda, de acuerdo, no puedo lastimarte pero puedo hacerte otras cosas -se acerca a ella un poco sonrojado-

Mangle: -nerviosa- que?

Foxy: pppuedo violarte -se sonroja mas-

Mangle: -también se sonroja- ah ppues atrévete, seguro también me necesitan virgen

Foxy: ah cierto, pues...

Mangle: eres un pésimo secuestrador

Foxy: oye! es que tu eres una pésima victima, en primer lugar deberías tenerme miedo, y en vez de eso estamos aquí charlando como si fuéramos buenos amigos

Mangle: bueno, nunca me habian secuestrado antes pero yo suponía que me tendrías atada con cintas en la boca, o encadenada o algo así

Foxy: tampoco soy un salvaje, con que no puedas escapar es mas que suficiente

Mangle: -preocupada- mis amigas se darán cuenta y llamaran a la policía y me encontraran

Foxy: pues nunca han encontrado a mis victimas

Mangle: pues de todas formas no pienso cooperar contigo -su estomago gruñe-

Foxy: ves, tienes hambre

Mangle: -sonrojada- aah pues si, pero no quiero tu comida

Foxy: anda pruebala, sabe bien

Mangle: no!

Foxy: pues te obligare a comer -agarra un embudo-

Mangle: que harás con eso!

Foxy: te haré comer -se quita el garfio que tiene en la mano derecha y la abraza fuerte para que no mueva los brazos-

Mangle: -sonrojada- oye déjame! -no puede salirse del abrazo de Foxy porque el es mas fuerte que ella-

Foxy: -mas rojo- aaa anda come -le pone el embudo en la boca-

Mangle: mmmklalksddsfk

Foxy le empieza a poner la sopa en el embudo para que Mangle la trague...

Mangle: (mmm sabe bien) -trata de empujarlo-

Foxy: -la suelta- que, no te gusta?

Mangle: no me hagas eso, esta bien, voy a comer, pero no uses esa cosa de nuevo por favor

Foxy: muy bien, y dime te gusto mi sopa?

Mangle: pues no cocinas nada mal

Foxy: anda admite que no habías probado una mejor sopa que esta

Mangle: que presumido, esta bien, sabe muy buena, ahora dámela para comerla

Foxy: toma -le da el tazón de sopa- te traeré un vaso con agua -se va-

Mangle: que secuestrador mas extraño, así de amables serán todos los secuestradores

Foxy: -en la cocina- ah esto me esta resultando muy difícil, porque esa chica me da tanta... ternura... Ah deja de pensar en eso Foxy, debes entregarla en 6 días en buen estado para el cliente. -regresa al cuarto con el agua-

Mangle: oye... me puedes dar mas sopa, es que tengo mucha hambre y... bueno hay que admitir que estaba muy buena

Foxy: lo sabia, te traeré mas entonces, aquí tienes tu agua

Mangle: gracias -le sonríe-

Foxy: -sonrojado- (aaaaaaaah porque me sonríes de esa forma! soy tu secuestrador) aaahi vengo entonces -sale de la habitación- Aaah que me pasa, es solo mi victima, ya he tenido otras victimas, de muy buen cuerpo y bonitas, que tiene ella de especial, porque es tan rara! aaaaaaaa -sacude la cabeza- deja de pensar en tonterías!

Mangle: ah que voy a hacer ahora, tal vez pueda hablar con el cliente para que me deje libre, ay pero si es muy malo, es mas fácil que Foxy me deje libre a que el cliente de su jefe lo haga, después de todo el pagara por mi (debo portarme bien con Foxy para que se confíe y tal vez encuentre una forma de salir)

Foxy: -tratando de ser mas serio- aquí tienes tu sopa

Mangle: gracias Foxy! -toma su tazón de sopa y la come con gusto-

Foxy: bien supongo que con esto estarás bien por unas horas, aquí tienes un baño, puedes bañarte y cubrir todas tus necesidades, te traeré de comer lo necesario y luego veré que otra cosa te puede hacer falta para mantenerte en buen estado para el cliente

Mangle: muchas gracias Foxy

Foxy: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaah no deberías agradecerme, soy tu secuestrador, que acaso no me tienes miedo!

Mangle: pues no te tengo miedo, ya se que tu no puedes lastimarme, lo que me da miedo es cuando me lleves con ese cliente

Foxy: ah pues estaré afuera del cuarto, no podrás escaparte

Mangle: esta bien

Mientras en la casa de Freddy...

Freddy: Foxy atrapo a la victima, ya la tiene en su casa

Golden: muy bien, le dijiste que la tuviera en buen estado?

Freddy: asi es, el lo sabe, tenemos que entregarla lo mejor posible para el cliente

Golden: bien pues después de esto nos darán un buen dinero a todos

Freddy: por favor, aun confías en Vincent, el siempre nos da lo que se le da la gana, nunca nos ha pagado bien

Golden: -triste- lo se, ah voy a ver a Spring, si me necesitas me llamas

Freddy: oye, a propósito, no le has dicho a tu pareja lo que hacemos cierto?

Golden: claro que no, solo arruinaría las cosas

Freddy: tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, es típico de ti engañar a la gente

Golden: dejame en paz yo se lo que hago

Freddy: -enojado- jamas has sabido lo que haces, eres una mala persona y un pésimo hermano mayor, solo me arrastraste al peor camino posible

Golden: por favor, no empieces con esto ahora

Freddy: -molesto- me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

Golden: -triste- quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado... nos hacen mucha falta...

 **Continuara...**

 **Visita la pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Nuestra horrible realidad**

Por la noche en el depa de Bonbon...

Tina: Mangle no nos ha hablado y no ha llegado, ademas no fue a trabajar, esto es muy raro, seguro le paso algo!

Bonbon: llamemos a la policia

Mientras en casa de Foxy...

Mangle: oye yo voy a dormir aqui, tu donde durmes?

Foxy: en el sillon de la sala

Mangle: no es incomodo?

Foxy: aaaaah y eso a ti que te importa! ya duérmete!

Mangle: -triste- esta bien -se acuesta en la cama-

Foxy sale de la habitación pero se queda junto a la puerta

Mangle: -comienza a llorar- tengo miedo de estar aquí, porque la vida siempre me trata tan mal

Foxy: (ah pobrecita, quisiera que tu no tuvieras porque pasar esto)

Y con Freddy...

Freddy: -ve a Chica abrazando a Bonnie y se pone celoso- no quisiera interrumpir pero que ocurre aqui! -molesto-

Chica: -enojada- oye!, Bonnie se siente mal, es nuestro amigo recuerdas!

Freddy: lo siento, que le ocurre?

Chica: esta enamorado y esta sufriendo por no poder corresponderle a ella

Freddy: -mas tranquilo- ah Bonnie pero como te ocurrió esto

Bonnie: -llorando- la conocí en el centro comercial, ella vende celulares. Yo la amo, pero ella no merece a un vendedor de droga como yo, ella se me declaro ayer en la noche y no pude aceptarla. Merece alguien bueno

Freddy: ah si tan solo nuestras vidas no fueran asi

Chica: y si hablas con ella, tal vez entienda...

Freddy: -enojado- somos delincuentes, nunca podremos ser felices entiendanlo!

Bonnie: es cierto -se va triste-

Chica: -molesta- eres un insensible Freddy

Freddy: solo soy realista

Chica: me voy- se va enojada-

Freddy: (no podemos ser felices viviendo de esta forma, no podemos)

Y con Foxy...

Foxy estaba durmiendo en el sillón soñando algo...

 _Sueño de Foxy_

 _Aparece un Foxy de aproximadamente 12 años..._

 _Foxy: Mamá!_

 _Sonríe y corre a abrazar a la mujer pelirroja que lo espera con los brazos abiertos, en eso la imagen se desvanece y aparece tras de él una sombra de un hombre alto vestido de morado, luego recuerda a sus amigos Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Golden, que cambian su cara de alegría a una cara de tristeza y miedo. Después de eso puede ver a Mangle sonriendole como cuando lo atendía en la pizzeria, y llamándolo..._

 _Mangle: Foxy!... Foxy!_

De repente despierta...

Mangle: -desde el cuarto gritando- Foxy! ayúdame!

Foxy: que ocurre?

Mangle: hay una rata en la habitación! Auxilio!

Foxy: ya voy! -corre a la habitación-

Mangle: -se sube encima de Foxy- mátala Foxy, sácala de aquí!

Foxy: lo haría si no estuvieras encima de mi

Mangle: -sonrojada- ah jeje lo siento, pero no me siento segura

Foxy: sube al sillón -va por una escoba- ahorita la mato

Mangle: deberías tener la casa mas limpia, la rata pudo morderme y me pudo dar una enfermedad, y así no me querrá el cliente

Foxy: ya cállate, voy a matarla

Foxy saca a la rata de la habitación

Foxy: ya esta! contenta!

Mangle: -asustada- gracias -sonríe con alivio-

Foxy: -se sonroja- ya duérmete pues

Mangle: pppero y si sale otra rata

Foxy: ah no pasa nada, mira meteré el sillón a la habitación para dormir ahí y vigilar que no haya ratas ok?

Mangle: de acuerdo

Unos minutos mas tarde Foxy estaba acostado en el sillón, pensando sobre su vida, ya no podía dormir

Foxy: (ya han pasado mas de 10 años... Mamá debes estar avergonzada de mi, soy un delincuente) -voltea a ver a Mangle- solo sirvo para lastimar a la gente, ni ella ni las otras mujeres que he secuestrado tienen la culpa, ni se lo merecen. Porque sigo haciéndolo... Soy un cobarde... pero tampoco puedo abandonar a mis amigos de la infancia

Al dia siguiente en el centro comercial...

Spring: Bonbon, llegas tarde, te pasa algo, te vez preocupada...

Bonbon: necesito que me cubras, es que mi amiga Mangle no aparece! no nos contesta el teléfono y no sabemos nada de ella desde ayer!

Spring: te ayudare a buscarla

Bonbon: -preocupada- toma, estas son sus fotos, repártelas y gracias por ayudarme

Spring: de nada

Durante toda la tarde Bonbon, Tina, Fred y Spring estuvieron por las calles buscando a Mangle y preguntando por ella, también avisaron a la policía pero como es costumbre ellos no ayudaron de mucho.

Spring: -por celular- Golden hoy no puedo ir a verte, estoy ayudando a Bonbon a buscar a su amiga

Golden: ah esta bien, emm buena suerte... oye por curiosidad, como es esa chica que se perdió?

Spring: es una chica bajita y delgada, con cabello blanco y orejas de zorro y ojos color ámbar

Golden: -nervioso- y ccomo se llama?

Spring: Mangle

Golden: -mas nervioso- aaaah pues eeespero que la encuentren, emm estoy ocupado, luego hablamos... adiós -cuelga-

Spring: que raro, pero en fin, debemos encontrar a Mangle

Mientras Golden en su casa...

Golden: -preocupado- ay no! la chica secuestrada es conocida de Spring, que voy a hacer si el sospecha, debo tirar las fotos y la información que tengo de ella en mi casa

Freddy: que te traes Golden?

Golden: Spring es conocido de la secuestrada y la están buscando

Freddy: pues ni modo, según tu esto esta bien no?

Golden: nunca dije que lo que hacemos esta bien

Freddy: y que harás, el remordimiento te dejara seguirlo viendo, o te alejaras de el para no lastimarlo, asi como el pobre Bonnie que sufre por amor

Golden: ah creo que después de esto no podre verlo a la cara

Freddy: lo abandonaras cierto, ja! no podemos ser felices, ninguno de nosotros, acaso siempre seremos asi? siempre estaremos viviendo de esto Golden

Golden: -triste- ya no hay vuelta atrás, si renunciamos ya sabes lo que nos hará Vincent, las autoridades de esta ciudad son pésimas y nunca lo atraparan, y si llegaran a atraparlo también nosotros terminaríamos en la cárcel

Freddy: estamos atrapados en esto ahora, si uno de nosotros llega a traicionar a Vincent nos ira mal a todos

Golden: lo siento por haberlos metido en esto a ti y a los demás, todo es mi culpa

Freddy: -enojado- si asi es, todo es tu culpa!

Golden: pero entiende que estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como podría sacarte adelante

Freddy: -triste- ah nunca debí confiar en ti, ni debí dejar que mis amigos también confiaran en ti -se va a su cuarto-

Golden: Solo quise protegerte, como mi deber de hermano mayor, pero no lo hice, solo te llevé al mal camino, al peor de todos

 **Flashback**

 _Freddy era un niño de 6 años y Golden de 9..._

 _Freddy: -preocupado- Golden! mira un perrito! esta sangrando_

 _Golden: ah esta lastimado, no te preocupes, lo curaremos -carga al perrito y lo lleva para curarlo-_

 _Horas después..._

 _Golden: mira, ya esta mejor, lo salvamos Freddy!_

 _Freddy: eres el mejor! eres mi héroe, cuando sea mas grande quiero ser como tu_

 _Golden: jeje claro Freddy, soy super Golden, que lucha por el bien de la ciudad jeje_

 _Ambos juegan juntos, se ponen una capa de superheroes y también a su perrito nuevo_

 **Fin flashback**

Golden: (pase de ser un héroe a ser un delincuente, quien lo diría)

 **Continuara...**

 **Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Los horribles recuerdos...**

3 dias despues...

En casa de Foxy...

Foxy estaba viendo las noticias..

Conductor: y aqui esta el joven decendiente de la familia Valles, el joven Ballon Boy, inaugurando los dos nuevos refugios antiterremotos de la ciudad

Bboy: es un honor hacer esta inauguracion, decidí fundar estos refugios para que mas personas se puedan salvar en esta ciudad tan propensa a terremotos, como sabemos, el terremoto de hace 10 años cobro muchas vidas, entre ellas las de mis padres, mientras yo estudiaba en el extranjero, estos refugios son en su honor

Foxy: -molesto- ya cuando! malditos ricos, nunca nos ayudaron

Mangle: -pateando los muebles- aaah estoy aburrida!

Foxy: no patees mis muebles, y que es lo que quieres, que te saque a pasear!

Mangle: pues estoy aburrida!

Foxy: emm quieres jugar al monopoly?

Mangle: pues si, minimo para entretenerme un rato

Mientras en la casa de Golden...

Spring: Golden porque ya no me visitas?

Golden: ah lo siento, ya no puedo mas con esto, ssssoy un delincuente, no te merezco, vete de aqui!

Spring: pero de que hablas!

Golden: vete, yo trabajo para un delincuente, no quiero que te involucres en mis problemas, vete ya

Spring: -molesto- al menos merezco una explicacion

Golden: no! vete ya!

Spring se fue molesto.

Mientras en la ciudad Bonbon, Tina y Fred seguian buscando a Mangle, la policia no ayudaba de mucho

Bonbon: porque! pobre Mangle, y si la mataron! y si ya se la vendieron a otro pais, pobrecita!

Tina: no pienses en eso

Bonbon: pues que podemos pensar, si la agarró un secuestrador y ya la violó y la tiro muerta en algun lado

Tina: tal vez solo la quieren para que se prostituya, ya sabes que hay muchas bandas de eso ahora, no tiene que estar muerta, pero aun asi es horrible todo lo que pueden hacerle

Mientras con Foxy...

Mangle: -tira los dados- jeje 8, bien pagame

Foxy: ah otra vez!

Mangle: oye y tu acostumbras jugar monopoly con tus victimas

Foxy: -sonrojado- emm no, pero bueno eres una víctima muy tranquila

Mangle: -con cara triste- ya faltan 2 dias para que me entregues

Foxy: -triste- emm no hablemos de eso quieres, ahora me toca a mi

Mangle: porque te importa hacerme sentir bien?

Foxy: emm pues... porque no mereces esto

Mangle: y porque lo haces?

Foxy: -triste- ah pues, nunca le había contado esto a nadie, y menos a una de mis victimas, solo lo saben mis compañeros, bien te contare todo...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Hace mas de 10 años en la ciudad se comenzó a sentir un temblor_

 _En una de las escuelas de la ciudad..._

 _Profesor: Rápido, hay alerta de un fuerte terremoto, llevense a todos los niños al refugio, pronto_

 _Se dió la orden de llevar a todos los menores de edad al único refugio de la ciudad, primero se refugiaron niños, jovenes y adultos mayores, asi que desalojaron las escuelas de la ciudad para llevarlos_ _ahí_

 _Freddy: -asustado- Hermano! cuando traeran a Mamá y a Papá?_

 _Golden: no lo se, tranquilo Freddy, todo estará bien_

 _Freddy: oigan chicos estan bien?_

 _Bonnie: si_

 _Chica: si estoy bien_

 _Foxy: si_

 _Encargado del refugio: ya no cabe mas gente!_

 _Ayudante: pero hay demasiada gente allá afuera y el terremoto esta subiendo de intensidad_

 _Encargado: lo siento, pero no podemos meter a tanta gente_

 _Golden: oiga, nuestros padres aun no estan aqui!_

 _Encargado: lo siento jovencito, esperemos se salven_

 _Golden: -molesto- como se atreve a decirnos eso!_

 _Chica: -llorando- mis padres!_

 _Bonnie: nooooooooooooooo!_

 _Foxy: pero y mi mamá!_

 _Ayudante: -tratando de meter mas gente sin permiso- no podemos dejar a tanta gente alla afuera_

 _Encargado: Puppet! basta, no puedes meter a toda la gente aqui, agradece que a tus padres si los dejamos entrar_

 _Puppet: pero todos estos niños y jóvenes pueden perder a sus padres!_

 _Encargado: basta! vete de aqui, ya no metas mas gente_

 _Paso mucho tiempo y el terremoto se volvio demasiado intenso, se podia escuchar todo el estruendo de edificios derrumbarse afuera, el refugio sin embargo estaba bien construido y resistía todo el temblor._

 _Horas después..._

 _Encargado: hay reporte de mas de diez mil muertos, muchos de los jóvenes y niños quedaron_ _huérfanos_

 _Puppet: yo se lo dije_

 _Encargado: no podíamos meter mas gente_

 _Golden: -preocupado- demonios! no estan aqui! no los trajeron al refugio, porque!_

 _Freddy: Golden! donde estan nuestros padres?_

 _Golden: no lo se?_

 _Pasaron varios dias, el alcalde con ayuda de las autoridades hizo la busqueda de todos los sobrevivientes, había muy pocos, luego se encargo de mandar a los huerfanos a otras ciudades a que los cuidaran_

 _Golden, Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie lograron huir para que no los llevaran, ellos querian encontrar a sus padres por si mismos..._

 _Los 5 se fueron a buscar al vecindario donde vivian, todos ellos eran vecinos asi que les quedaba cerca las casas de todos, pero lo que encontraron los iba a traumatizar de por vida..._

 _Todo era un desastre, habia escombros por todos lados y aun habia cuerpos de gente muerta..._

 _Golden: -ve a sus padres muertos bajo los escombros- noooooooooooo -llora-_

 _Freddy: -llorando- noooo porque!_

 _Golden: -tratando de ser fuerte abrazó a su hermano-_

 _Chica: -lloraba a gritos- papa! mama!_

 _Freddy: -va a abrazar a Chica-_

 _Bonnie llora abrazando el cadaver de su padre y Foxy llora tirado en el suelo frente a su madre_

 _Foxy: -llorando- porqueeeeeee! maldita sea! estupida vida! estupido terremoto! odio a todo el mundo! madicion!_

 _Los 5 chicos se abrazan_

 _Golden: yo los sacare adelante chicos, soy el mayor y me ocupare de que logremos salir adelante_

 _Dos años despues..._

 _Golden tenía 16 años, Freddy, Bonnie y Chica tenian 13 y Foxy 14. Golden conoció a un hombre que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y le ofrecio ayuda a cambio de que el y los demas trabajaran para el_

 _Golden desesperado por la pobreza en la que Vivian él y sus amigos aceptó el trato y asi fue como ellos terminaron trabajando para el delincuente Vincent_

 _Vincent: yo les daré dinero, les comprare casa, y me encargare que no les falte comida, pero ustedes prometeran lealtad hacia mi, si uno de ustedes llega a traicionarme, los matare a todos!_

 _Golden: -asustado- A...aaa acepto..._

 _Vincent: Tu te encargaras de buscar mujeres para mi prostibulo y para las ventas, la niña rubia se encargara de cobrar los servicios del prostibulo, el chico de orejas de conejo sera el que venda la droga, tu hermano se encargara de asesinar a la gente que nos deba algo y el zorro pelirrojo sera quien secuestre a la gente que necesite._

 _Golden: ellos aun son muy jovenes_

 _Vincent: pero pueden ir entrenandose para hacerlo, y agradezcan que no prostituire a su amiga_

 _Golden: de acuerdo jefe..._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Foxy: _-_ llorando- fue algo horrible, no puedo fallar, no puedo traicionar a mis amigos de toda la vida

Mangle: -llorando tambien- Te entiendo Foxy, yo tambien perdi a mis padres en ese terremoto, mis amigas Tina y Bonbon tambien se quedaron huerfanas pero sobrevivió una tía de Bonbon y ella nos cuidó a las tres, hace poco que nos mudamos a vivir a un departamento solas

Foxy: -la abraza- yo no quisiera entregarte, pero si no lo hago, mataran a mis amigos, y a mi, no me importa mi vida, pero mis amigos no tienen la culpa

Mangle: -llorando- lo entiendo, tu no tienes la culpa de esto

 **Continuara...**

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics tambien les recuerdo que pueden tener una cita con uno de los personajes de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon si quieren participar vayan a mi historia que se llama Citas o en Facebook.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 El último día  
**

Despues de saber la historia de Foxy, Mangle estaba muy triste y preocupada...

Mangle: (no puedo escapar ahora, no lo quiero dejar, si me voy él morira y sus amigos tambien, debo aceptar este destino)

Mientras Foxy...

Foxy: (ella tambien ha sufrido cosas horribles no quiero entregarla, pero y los demas... Freddy, Golden, Chica y Bonnie)

Al dia siguiente...

Toda la banda excepto Foxy estaba en la casa de Freddy

Bonnie: que le ocurre a Golden?

Freddy: tuvo que dejar a su novio

Chica: esto es horrible, que acaso no podemos ser felices

Freddy: -triste- no lo creo

De repente Spring llegó a la casa acompañado de Bonbon, Tina y Fred

Golden: -asustado- aaah que pasa? porque viniste!

Spring: ya se que eres un delincuente, pero mis amigos buscan a la chica que te mencioné, tu sabes de este mundo de los delincuentes y puedes ayudarnos a buscarla, debes conocer algunas bandas de secuestradores... A menos claro que ustedes sean los culpables

Golden: -nervioso- aaaa pppues ella no esta aqui...

Bonbon: aaaaaaaa! Bonnie! tttu eres un delincuente!

Bonnie: -avergonzado- asi es, lo siento, por eso no pude aceptarte, tu mereces a alguien mejor

Freddy: hey! que no eres Fred? Nuestro primo!

Fred: Freddy! Golden! hace tantos años que no nos vemos, crei que habian muerto!

Freddy: pero que haces aqui?

Fred: me mudé a esta ciudad hace años, vinimos a ver si lograbamos encontrarlos con vida despues del terremoto, pero no los encontramos y pensamos que habian muerto

Golden: nuestros padres murieron en el terremoto

Spring: entonces por eso se volvieron delincuentes

Golden: ya no nos mencionen eso, y vayanse por favor, lamento lo de su amiga

Spring: yo tambien perdi a mis padres, tenemos que ayudarnos unos a otros

Golden: que se vayan de aqui!

Tina: pero ustedes pueden saber donde esta nuestra amiga

Chica se fue triste a una habitacion

Freddy: oye -la sigue-

Bonnie: nnno puedo mas con esto! No quiero ver a Bonbon Triste!

Golden: Bonnie ve con Freddy y Chica

Bonnie: -triste- esta bien

Freddy: que ocurre Chica?

Chica: no puedo mas con esto, ellos buscan a su amiga y es horrible que nosotros sepamos lo que le va a pasar a esa pobre muchacha

Freddy: -la abraza- se que es horrible, pero no hay de otra

Spring y su grupo se fueron de ahi tristes

Bonbon: -llorando- Bonnie es un delincuente

Fred: mis primos tambien!

Spring: no quiero defenderlos, pero se nota que han sufrido mucho, tal vez no encontraban otra salida

Tina: eso no es justificacion, sus padres deben estar avergonzados de sus hijos

Spring: no digas eso, nosotros tampoco somos perfectos

Bonbon: tiene razon, Bonnie es un chico dulce y lindo, pero tal vez lo obligaron a hacer eso

Fred: debemos seguir buscando a Mangle, pero no es posible que no la podamos encontrar, y la policia que no ayuda en nada!

Mientras tanto en una mansion muy grande...

Puppet: hoy es el ultimo dia, mañana deberan entregarte a la victima

Bboy: lo se, pues espero que tu plan funcione

Puppet: yo sé que no sospecha nada, eres una figura publica, todos saben que tienes dinero, no tendras problemas con nadie, mucho menos con la policia, ademas aqui estoy yo

Bboy: sabes, eres la unica que me ha hecho compañía desde hace mucho, yo tengo mucho dinero, pero crecí sin mis padres, la gente solo me busca y me respeta por mi dinero, no he encontrado a nadie que sea... bueno... un amigo

Puppet: ni yo, por el trabajo de mis padres siempre estabamos de un lado a otro, pero hace 10 años nos quedamos aqui, yo me ofrecí de ayudante en el refugio, fue una experiencia horrible, la gente no podia entrar, murieron muchisimas personas, y no pude hacer nada

Bboy: solo tenias 17 años, y eras una ayudante, que podias hacer

Puppet: yo quise hacer mas, salvar mas vidas

Bboy: -sonrojado- sssabes... ya se que eres mayor que yo, ppppero tu mmmmeee...

Mayordomo: señor, aqui tiene sus bebidas y el periodico de hoy

Bboy: -molesto- aaah muchas gracias! ya vayase!

Puppet: el periodico! bien, damelo, necesito leerlo

Bboy: lo se, lo pedi para ti

Puppet: gracias compañero

Bboy: -triste- aaah esta bien

Y en la casa de Foxy...

Todo el ambiente era muy triste y serio desde la platica de la noche anterior

Foxy: emm Mangle debes tener hambre, no tengo nada que hacerte de comer...qqqquieres ir aaa algun lugar a comer?

Mangle: pero no puedes sacarme, soy tu victima!

Foxy: -sonrojado- aaaah ya lo se pppero yo... puedo manejar esto, te llevare a un lugar que no conoces y si tratas de escapar no sabras a donde ir

Mangle: esta bien, llevame

Foxy preparo unas cuantas cosas y las subió al auto, luego llevo a Mangle y la subio tambien, le puso un gorro para que no la reconocieran en algun lugar y se detuvo para comprar comida. Despues se fueron a la orilla de un lago donde habia árboles y pasto.

Mangle: porque me trajiste aqui?

Foxy: -nervioso- ssssolo queria que pasaras un buen... -triste- aaaaaah olvidalo, solo quiero que te la pases bien hoy, esta bien

Mangle: -con tristeza- ah entiendo -le sonrie- gracias

Foxy: -se pone rojo- bueno vamos a comer, y que te parece este lugar?

Mangle: es muy bonito!, no sabia que en la ciudad hubiera un lugar asi

Foxy: por eso te dije que no sabras ni donde estas ahora

Mangle: y como encontraste este sitio?

Foxy: cuando era niño mi mamá solía traerme aqui a nadar y a hacer dias de campo

Mangle: solo tenias mamá?

Foxy: si, mi padre no se hizo responsable del embarazo de mi madre

Mangle: que lastima, pero al menos tu madre te queria mucho no?

Foxy; -triste- si, ella y yo jugabamos aqui, a los piratas, a mi madre le gustaban mucho los piratas, por eso yo quise vestirme de esta forma y por eso tengo ese gorro que te puse, de hecho en una pelea en mi vida de delincuente perdí la mano derecha y me puse este garfio jeje

Mangle: jeje un gorro de capitan pirata, a mi tambien me gusta

Foxy: oye sabes nadar?

Mangle: no! me da miedo el agua jeje

Foxy: a si! -la carga- pues te voy a echar al agua

Mangle: -asustada- aaaaaah nooooo!

Foxy: jeje que miedosa eres -la baja en el agua-

Mangle: -gritando- aaaaaaaaaaaaah

Foxy: no te preocupes, el agua apenas te llega a la cintura

Mangle: me puedo ahogar!

Foxy: jejeje no te ahogas, yo te cuido, crees que voy a dejar que te lastimes

Mangle: pero me metiste con todo y ropa

Foxy: al rato se seca -la empuja un poco mas adentro del lago a mas profundidad-

Mangle: aaaaaah mira hasta donde me llega el agua, ya es suficiente!

Foxy: te enseñare a nadar

Mangle: oye no! me da miedo!

Foxy: al principio te dara miedo, pero luego te acostumbras -la agarra y la sumerge al agua por unos segundos-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaah me ahogo!

Foxy: jejeje no te preocupes, ves que no te pasó nada, yo te voy a sacar a tiempo, no es tan malo o si?

Mangle: -un poco mas tranquila- pppero no me dejes sola

Foxy: ok

Despues de un rato Mangle agarro mas confianza en el agua y se pusieron a jugar

Mangle: -contenta- hey capitan tengo el tesoro que estas buscando

Foxy: te voy a atrapar

Mangle se salio del agua y cayo al pasto y se giro para ver a Foxy aproximarse

Foxy: jeje no te puedes mover mucho por el peso del agua -se tira sobre ella- te tengo!

Ambos se quedan ahi por un rato, mirandose, sonrojados y mojados por el agua. Foxy le sonrio a Mangle y le acaricio el cabello y la mejilla

Foxy: -nervioso se baja de encima- aaaaaaah estoy cansado -se tira en un lado- voy a dormir un rato

Mangle: -sonrojada- aaah ok -tambien se quedo ahi acostada-

Unas horas despues...

Foxy: -despierta- aaaah cuanto tiempo dormí! -voltea a ver a Mangle que estaba dormida en un lado- pero que linda se ve... Ella pudo haberse escapado, las llaves del auto estan aqui, yo estaba dormido, pudo haber huido. Ah porque no lo hiciste! Yo queria que lo hicieras!

Mangle: -despierta- aaaaaah que ocurre, con quien hablas?

Foxy: emm no pasa nada, ya debemos irnos, mira la hora que es

Mangle: es cierto, ya va a oscurecer -se levanta triste-

El camino de regreso fue algo incomodo, iban muy serios

Foxy: (mañana es el dia, debo entregarla pero...)

Mangle: (hoy es el ultimo dia de libertad, mañana me llevara con su jefe, y yo soy una idiota, pude escapar, pero no quiero dejarlo)

Al llegar se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a acostar, pero ninguno de los dos tenía sueño

Foxy: -triste- emm buenas noches Mangle

Mangle: -mas triste- buenas noches

Unos minutos mas tarde...

Mangle: -llorando- que pensaran hacerme esas personas, tengo mucho miedo! pero no puedo escapar!

Foxy: -la escucha y se levanta- oye -se sienta en la cama a su lado- no tengas miedo

Mangle: porque no tendria miedo, no se que va a hacerme ese hombre

Foxy: pppporque... porque no permitire que te hagan daño -la abraza-

Mangle: pero tienes que llevarme con tu jefe

Foxy: no!, he decidido que no voy a entregarte!

 **Continuara...**

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 Enamorada de mi secuestrador**

 **"Alerta de Contenido Sexual" Es ligero no se preocupen**

Mangle: pero que estas diciendo! si no me entregas tu y tus amigos moriran

Foxy: yo tratare de salvarlos a ellos, ire con Vincent y le dire que yo fui el culpable

Mangle: -abraza a Foxy- pero no quiero que mueras

Foxy se acercó a ella y sin decirle nada la besó en los labios, Mangle le correspondió sin quejas ni preguntas, ella en el fondo deseaba eso desde hace dias

Foxy: voy a dejarte libre, pero antes quisiera que me cumplieras un capricho -se sonroja-

Mangle: un capricho?

Foxy: lo mas seguro es que morire mañana y quisiera que me concedieras el honor de ser el primer hombre en tu vida, si sabes a lo que me refiero

Mangle: -triste y a la vez nerviosa y emocionada- si, lo entiendo Foxy, haz conmigo lo que quieras

Foxy: no creas que lo hago solo por capricho, yo... te amo Mangle

Mangle: -llorando conmovida- aah yo tambien te amo -lo abraza-

Foxy: jeje nunca creí atreverme a decir esto, desde que te conocí me pareciste tan linda y tierna, luego al enterarme que tendria que secuestrarte a ti, y me comencé a acercar a ti para atraparte solo hacia todo esto mas dificil, y en estos 6 dias que pasaste conmigo me dí cuenta de que me habia enamorado de ti, no te imaginas lo dificil que fue para mi el pensar que entregaria a la mujer que amaba solo por salvar nuestras vidas. Pero ya lo he decidido, y voy a hacer lo posible por salvar a mis amigos y obviamente lo mas importante es que tu estes bien

Mangle: tu siempre me habias simpatizado desde que eras cliente de la pizzeria, jeje de hecho el dia que me secuestraste muy en el fondo deseaba que me atraparas para violarme o algo asi

Foxy: Ah que pervertida eres, tan inocente que te ves

Mangle: jeje eres el secuestrador mas guapo y lindo que pudo haberme tocado

Foxy: hoy te voy a complacer en todo lo que quieras capitana

Foxy recostó a Mangle en la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, se quitó su gabardina y la tiró a un lado y comenzó a besarla de forma tierna para luego pasar a besarla un poco mas intenso y apasionado.

Mangle estaba un poco nerviosa, era su primera vez pero estaba muy emocionada, ansiosa de complacer a Foxy y con muchos deseos. Timidamente se comenzó a desabrochar la blusa pero Foxy la detuvo

Foxy: no quiero que este momento pase tan de prisa, ya se que debes estar nerviosa por que es tu primera vez, por eso quiero que te relajes

Mangle: oye, tu ya lo has hecho?

Foxy: claro que no, jamas lo he hecho, pero por la vida que llevo sé que hacer y que no hacer contigo jeje. Tal vez sea un secuestrador pero siempre quise esperar por la mujer de mi vida jeje y esa eres tu

Mangle: -se sonroja- gggracias jeje

Foxy volvió a lo suyo empezó a besar a Mangle de forma lenta y cariñosa, esto hacia que Mangle se relajara cada vez mas y que sus deseos aumentaran aun mas, minutos despues Foxy por fin decidió avanzar y le desabrocha la blusa a Mangle lentamente, Mangle no puede contener la emocion y apenas Foxy rozó su piel se estremeció y dejó escapar un ligero gemido

Foxy cada vez mas excitado le quitó la blusa completamente y la besa en su piel desnuda, estaba nervioso al acercarse a sus pechos pero muy deseoso de tocarlos. Foxy queria quitarle el sosten asi que le hizo algunas señas a Mangle para que se levantara

Foxy: emm Mangle podrias...

Mangle: ah si jeje lo siento -se levanta un poco para que Foxy pueda poner sus manos detras de ella y le pudiera desabrochar el sosten-

Foxy le desabrochó el sosten y se lo quitó, ella se puso roja y se acostó de nuevo con ganas de cubrirse

Foxy: tranquila, eres Hermosa - la comienza a besar en el cuello y bajar poco a poco hasta sus pechos-

Mangle cerró los ojos para solo concentrarse en sentir lo que le hacia su secuestrador, era una experiencia muy placentera para ella

Foxy puso su unica mano sobre uno de los pechos de Mangle y la comenzó a besar en el otro pecho y llegó hasta su pezón donde la besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su otro pecho.

Despues Foxy se quitó la camisa y se bajó el pantalon quedando solo en ropa interior, Mangle mas excitada tambien se bajó el pantalón y quedó en pantaletas (bragas).

Pasaron varios minutos acariciandose y besandose mutuamente, Foxy ya habia besado a Mangle en casi todos los rincones de su cuerpo excepto en su parte mas intima, ella ya no aguantaba las ganas...

Mangle: aaaaaah ya basta, ya hazlo de una vez

Foxy: me encanta que supliques por esto, pero aun no termino mi capitana

Foxy lo hacia por retardar el momento y por nervios, pero al fin tomo el valor y le bajó las pantaletas a Mangle, ella estaba ansiosa y con algo de timidez. Foxy se sonrojo al verla completamente desnuda, para él simplemente era perfecta, Foxy comenzó a tocarla y esto hacia que Mangle comenzara a gemir mas y mas fuerte por el placer, él la besó en ese lugar durante varios minutos, ella ya no aguantaba mas

Foxy: creo que ya estas lista, -se Baja el pantalón- si te duele me dices para detenerme , de acuerdo?

Mangle: -nerviosa- esta bien

Foxy lentamente penetro a Mangle, Mangle sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía pero el dolor solo le duro unos segundos

Foxy: estas bien? puedo continuar?

Mangle: si Foxy sigue

Foxy empezó a envestir con cada vez mas fuerza y ambos disfrutaban el momento...

Minutos despues...

Foxy: -recostado en un lado de Mangle- y que te pareció? te sientes bien?

Mangle: -contenta abrazando a Foxy- aaah muy bien, me siento genial

Foxy: me has hecho el hombre mas feliz, no me importa si muero mañana, con esto me siento satisfecho, a pesar que mi vida fue un asco, esto lo recompense todo

Mangle: -recuerda lo que pasará mañana y se pone triste- no quiero que mueras -lo abraza mas fuerte llorando-

Foxy: no pienses en eso, duermete, debes estar cansada

 **Continuara...**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAA que dificil es escribir este tipo de capitulos XD pero aqui esta, no puede faltar el toque lemon en todo Fic XD**

 **Visita la pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**


	10. Horarios

**Hola a todos!**

 **Este es el horario de esta semana para los Fanfics porque con eso de las citas que me piden por fanfiction es algo complicado.**

 **Lunes 20... Cap de citas (Golden x Rodrigo) y Cap secuestrador**  
 **Martes 21... Cap de La vida despues del Orfanato y cita (Ariana x Freddy)**  
 **Miercoles 22... Cap de undertale  
Jueves 23... Cap secuestrador y cita (Alexander x Chica)  
Viernes 24: cita (Milena x Bonnie) puede que otro capitulo de otra cosa pero aun no se de cual**

 **Todo puede variar segun mi tiempo, puedo hacer mas capitulos o menos segun como tenga de tiempo, espero cumplir al menos estos horarios XD**

 **Los fines de semana casi no subo nada porque hago otras cosas, pero me esforzare para que todos tengan sus citas lo mas pronto possible :)**

 **Y DE NUEVO PEDIRLES QUE SI QUIEREN UNA CITA PONGAN SU NOMBRE Y EL PERSONAJE CON EL QUE QUIEREN LA CITA. SOLO UNO A LA VEZ POR FAVOR, CUANDO YA SUBA SU CITA, PUEDEN PEDIR OTRA PERO PRIMERO PIDANME UNA A LA VEZ.**

 **ES IMPORTANTE QUE LOS ANONIMOS PONGAN SU NOMBRE EN SU REVIEW**

 **GRACIAS :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 El heroe**

Despues de aquella noche...

Foxy: -se levanta y acaricia a Mangle- debes irte Mangle, antes que vengan a buscarte, yo ire a hablar con Vincent

Mangle: -triste- pero Foxy no quiero que hagas esto, y si huimos de la ciudad juntos?

Foxy: no es tan facil, si me voy, mataran a mis amigos y seguro Vincent me buscara y cuando nos encuentre tambien te va a hacer daño a ti, mejor vete ahora, vive una linda vida, y sé feliz

Mangle: no puedo -lo abraza- ahora no puedo vivir sin ti

Foxy: debes hacerlo, yo prefiero morir antes que verte en peligro y ademas tambien te separaran de mi si te quedas

Mangle: porque la vida tiene que ser asi!

Foxy: -llorando- vete por favor! No quiero que te pase nada, vete ahora, no quiero ver como la vida me arrebata otro ser amado frente a mis ojos, prefiero morir

Mangle: -llorando- esta bien -lo abraza fuerte y lo besa- nunca te olvidare -se va llorando-

Foxy: -muy triste- lo siento, pero es lo mejor, -saca una foto de su cartera- Madre, hoy hare lo correcto -sale de la casa-

Mas tarde en la bodega donde se reunian Freddy y los demas...

Golden: hoy Foxy debe entregar a la chica

Chica: es horrible, me siento tan mal de ser parte de todo esto

Freddy: todos nos sentimos mal, es horrible

Bonnie: creen que algun dia podamos reununciar a esto?

Golden: -triste- no podemos, Vincent dijo que si renunciabamos nos mataria a todos nosotros...

Luego llegó Vincent con ellos...

Vincent: Veo que ya estan ustedes aqui, y donde esta Foxy con la chica?

Freddy: -serio- seguro viene en camino

Minutos despues entra Foxy a la bodega con temor y muchos nervios

Vincent: Zorro! donde esta la victima?

Foxy: -nervioso- emm ella... escapó

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeee!

Vincent: que! pero si tu nunca descuidas a tus victimas! como demonios se te escapó ?

Foxy: lo siento, es culpa mia

Vincent: les dejé bien claro a todos que si uno de ustedes me fallaba, todos morirían

Foxy: Yo soy el culpable, ellos no tienen la culpa, si va a matar a alguien que sea a mi

Freddy: pero Foxy!

Golden: idiota!

Vincent: pues claro que moriras, pero quedamos en un acuerdo -saca su pistola-

Foxy: a ellos no les haga daño por favor!

Vincent: tu no me diras que hacer, y moriras aqui mismo -apunta a Foxy-

Mangle: Alto!

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee!

Mangle: -se pone frente a Foxy- no lo haga, aqui estoy! lo que quiere es a mi no? pues aqui estoy, no le haga daño a Foxy y a sus amigos

Chica: ah pobre muchacha esta entregandose ella sola por nosotros pero porque!

Vincent: vaya! asi que estas defendiendo a tu secuestrador... jajjajajajajaja no me digas que te enamoraste de el... Ah claro, como pude ser tan tonto, por eso dijiste que se habia escapado, tu la liberaste. Te enamoraste de tu victima! jajajajajaja eres patetico, pero que linda historia de amor, el secuestrador se enamora de su victima jajajajaja eres un estupido! Creíste que te convertirias en su heroe liberandola y tratando de salvar a tus amigos, pero no te funcionó tu plan, porque resulta que tu chica tiene mas agallas que tu. Jajaja y tu niña, -agarra a Mangle del brazo- tu iras conmigo para llevarte con el cliente, me dará una gran cantidad por ti. Por fin podre contratar gente competente y no esta basura. -se aleja llevandose a Mangle del brazo-

Foxy: -llorando- nooooooooooooooooooo! no se la lleve!

Vincent se mete a su camioneta con Mangle y arranca

Foxy: -se tira al piso llorando- nooooo, otra vez no... la he perdido...

Freddy: -se acerca a Foxy- pero como pudiste enamorarte de ella, de tu propia victima...

Foxy: no lo se, ella es la mujer que me enamoró sin querer, y ahora la voy a perder para siempre

Chica: esto es el colmo, no podemos seguir viviendo asi, Foxy no se merece sufrir asi, ni ella, ninguno de nosotros lo merecemos

Bonnie: pero ya se la llevó, ya no hay nada que hacer

Golden: -envia mensajes con su celular- No te quedes ahi Foxy! vamos tras Vincent, no dejaras que se lleven a la mujer que amas o si

Foxy: pe- pero Golden...

Golden: pero nada, ya es hora de hacer lo correcto

Freddy: pero hermano!

Foxy: -se levanta- tiene razon -corre a su auto para ir tras ellos-

Golden: Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, ustedes quedense aqui, le mande mensaje a Spring y a sus amigos para que vengan, ustedes les dicen lo que pasó a ellos.

Freddy: pero Golden!

Golden: solo haganlo -se va a perseguir a Vincent en su motocicleta-

Freddy: Eres mi heroe hermano!

Bonnie: Demonios! pero que va a pasar ahora

Chica: solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen ellos

Mas tarde...

Spring, Bonbon, Tina y Fred llegaron a la bodega donde estaban los demas...

Spring: que ocurrió? donde esta Golden

Bonbon: donde esta Mangle?

Freddy: les explicaremos en el camino, debemos ir a buscar a todos, suban a la camioneta ya!

Mienetras con Vincent...

Vincent detuvo la camioneta en un lugar alejado de la ciudad y ahi bajó a Mangle. Justo ahi estaba una limusina negra

Mangle: -llorando- no me haga esto señor

Vincent: camina chiquilla escandalosa!

Bboy: -Baja de la limusina- Usted es el señor Vincent?

Vincent: asi es, es un gusto conocerlo en persona joven Bboy

Bboy: esta es la chica que me prometió?

Vincent: asi es, usted podra hacer con ella lo que quiera, es toda suya

Bboy: perfecto! y digame, usted fue quien la secuestró personalmente?

Vincent: si señor, este fue un trabajo muy importante para mi compañía

Bboy: muy bien, eso era lo que queria escuchar...

De repente llegó Golden, su motocicleta era mas rapida que el auto de Foxy...

Golden: alto ahi! no puede entregar a esa chica

Vincent: Golden! viniste hasta aqui para que te mate!

Golden: ya basta de esto, yo fui quien metió a los chicos en esto, y seré yo quien los saque

Vincent: este no es el mejor momento para tus reclamos, estoy a punto de cerrar el trato

Luego llega Foxy en el auto

Foxy: Mangle!

Mangle: Foxy!

Vincent: -molesto- suficiente! ustedes dos moriran aqui mismo!

Golden: deje a Foxy, yo fui quien lo metio en esto de la delincuencia, solo porque trate de sacarlos adelante...

Luego llega la camioneta de Freddy con todos los demas

Vincent: pero que demonios ocurre aqui!

Golden: -seguia hablando-... fui yo quien los ofrecí como una banda de delincuentes solo para obtener comida y dinero, para que todos tuvieran un hogar y algo que comer, despues de la muerte de nuestros padres, no sabiamos como vivir, estaba tan desesperado por sacar adelante a todos que terminé aceptando la estupida oferta de Vincent, pero ahora quiero hacer lo correcto y liberarlos a ellos, tu moriras Vincent -se lanza contra Vincent con un cuchillo en la mano-

Vincent: jajaja eres un idiota -le dispara a Golden-

Todos: noooooooooooo!

Spring: -llorando- Golden! noooooooooo!

Freddy: hermano!

Golden cayó al suelo herido, su intento por salvar a Mangle, a sus amigos y a su hermano fue inutil...

 **Continuara...**

 **Visita mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y recuerden los horarios de esta semana (ver capitulo anterior)**

 **Las citas que hago son con los personajes de mi serie FNAF Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon, les recomiendo mucho ese fic.**


	12. Final

**Capitulo 11 El contrato se rompe**

Todos estaban preocupados por Golden que habia caído herido al piso porque Vincent le disparó

Vincent: eres un idiota, te lo dije que si alguno de ustedes me traicionaba, los mataría a todos!

De repente llega un auto negro y de el Baja Puppet con una arma en la mano

Puppet: alto ahi! Maldito Delincuente, por fin te tengo!

Vincent: quien rayos eres tu!

Puppet: soy Puppet, soy investigadora privada del FBI

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Puppet: Gracias a mi compañero Bboy que me ayudó para tenderte esta trampa a ti y a tu sucia compañía por fin estaras donde mereces

Vincent: idiotas! si se acercan o me tratan de hacer algo le disparo a la chiquilla esta -agarra a Mangle y le apunta en la cabeza-

Foxy: nooooooooooo!

Bboy: No hay vuelta atras, la mate o no la mate usted estara bajo arresto por todo lo que ha hecho

Freddy: estan locos! pero hay que hacer algo

Puppet: ya no puede escapar, lo mejor es que se rinda y baje esa arma

Vincent: no lo hare! jamas me atraparan me oyeron

Puppet estaba frente a frente con Vincent, pero no contaba que Golden y los demas aun estaban detras de él

Golden con sus pocas fuerzas que tenía agarró de Nuevo su cuchillo y se lo encajó a Vincent en una pierna

Vincent: aaaaaaaaaah maldito traidor! sigues con Vida! -Vincent se voltea y vuelve a dispararle a Golden-

Todos: nooooooooooooo!

Foxy corre contra Vincent tambien y logra alejar a Mangle de él

Mangle: -abrazando a Foxy- Foxy! que bueno que estas aqui!

Puppet: ahora si Vincent, haz algun movimiento mas y te mueres -le apunta con su arma-

Bboy: tambien saca su arma y le apunta a Vincent

Vincent: aaaaah esta bien ... aunque saben que! no! prefiero morir a pudrirme en la carcel -comienza a disparar balas a todo el mundo-

Puppet decide dispararle y Bboy tambien, Vincent cae al suelo herido y Puppet le dispara directo en la cabeza para terminar con él de una vez

Bboy: rapido, tenemos que traer a una ambulancia, todos estan heridos

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy y sobre todo Golden estaban muy heridos

Freddy: -resistiendo el dolor- aaaaah Hermano! resiste por favor

Golden: jeje no te preocupes, Vincent tenía muy mala punteria

Spring: Golden resiste un poco pronto vendra la ambulancia

Bboy: no podemos confiar en la ambulancia, Puppet, subamoslos a la limusina para llevarlos nosotros

Puppet: si vamos

Mangle: Foxy estas bien?

Foxy: jeje solo me dió en una pierna, no estoy tan mal

Freddy: aaaaah Chica tu estas bien?

Chica: si estoy bien, y todo fue gracias a ti porque te pusiste frente a mi para protegerme -lo abraza-

Freddy: siempre te cuidare Chica

Bonbon: -llorando- aaaaaaaaaaah Bonnie! no te mueras!

Bonnie: no exageres Bonbon, solo me dieron en un brazo, no es la gran cosa

Mangle: aaaaah Foxy! gracias por salvarme

Foxy: quien nos salvo a todos fueron Golden y esta mujer

Puppet: que me llamo Puppet, y vamonos que tenemos cuentas que arreglar con el asunto de Vincent

Todos: ay no!

Horas despues todos estaban en el hospital recibiendo atencion medica

Doctora: Todos estan bien, el joven Golden fue el que recibió mas daño pero afortunadamente se ha salvado

Spring: aaaaaah que alivio

Mangle: entonces todos estan bien

Doctora: si, pueden entrar a verlos...

Puppet: no! nadie puede entrar a verlos, tenemos que hacer las averiguaciones, ellos eran delincuentes que trabajaban para Vincent

Bonbon: pero que no ve que ellos no querian trabajar para él

Mangle: ellos no tienen la culpa

Puppet: pero aun asi cometieron el delito

Bboy: Puppet deberias escuchar toda la grabacion de lo que sucedió, es realmente triste lo que les pasó a estos chicos

Puppet: lo entiendo muy bien, ellos quedaron huerfanos y no sabian que hacer para sobrevivir, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero debieron huir con la policia para que los ayudara con esto

Bboy: ah! no se preocupen por ellos chicos, yo tratare de ayudarlos en lo que pueda, tambien me quedé Huerfano y prometí ayudar a la gente que haya sufrido daños por el temblor de hace 10 años

Spring: gracias Bboy, yo pensaba que eras uno de esos chicos ricos que solo presumen y ven a la gente pobre como personas inferiors

Bboy: claro que no, hay veces en que la gente pobre ayuda mas que la gente rica, pero mis padres me enseñaron a que hay que ayudar a los demas

Pasaron muchos dias, a Golden, Foxy, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie los llevaron a prision por los crímenes que habian cometido, Bboy les contrató abogados muy Buenos para tratar de sacarlos de la carcel, Puppet solo cumplió con entregar el cuerpo de Vincent y tambien queria ayudar a los demás asi que trabajó mucho con Bboy y los abogados por buscar la forma de ayudarlos

Bonbon, Spring y Mangle iban a verlos todos los dias a la carcel

Mangle: Foxy, como te sientes?

Foxy: de que me hablas?

Mangle: de todo

Foxy: jeje pues de la pierna ya me siento bien, pero me siento muy avergonzado de que tengas que venir a verme a este lugar

Mangle: no te preocupes, ademas mi amiga Bonbon tambien viene a visitar a su novio Bonnie

Foxy: jeje asi que Bonnie terminó aceptando a Bonbon

Mangle: si, creo que no queria porque se considera un mal hombre, pero ahora que se sabe la verdad Bonnie la aceptó porque Bonbon lo quiere como es

Foxy: jeje pues me alegra por ellos

Mangle: Puppet y Bboy dicen que los abogados ya estan logrando encontrar la forma de sacarlos de aqui

Foxy: eso espero, la carcel no es bonita

Mangle: oye y que pasara cuando salgas de aqui?

Foxy: -sonrojado- que... pues supongo que buscare un trabajo decente, tratare de vivir de forma honesta y bueno... tal vez una linda chica con orejas de zorro y cabello blanco se quiera... emm casar conmigo

Mangle: -gritando de la emocion- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ella si quiere

Foxy: jeje bueno solo espero poder salir de aqui para poder hacer a esa chica muy feliz y llevarla a vivir conmigo para siempre

Mangle: aaaaaaaaah! espera si estas hablando de mi cierto?

Foxy: jeje lo dudas

Mangle: bueno no lo se, siempre he pensado que soy la unica chica con orejas de zorro y cabello blanco

Foxy: pues yo tampoco conozco a otra mujer asi jeje entonces supongo que debo estar hablando de ti, la chica de cabello blanco, orejas de zorro, ojos color ambar, que era cajera de pizzas express y que habla sola, eso es muy importante

Mangle: jeje si, aun hablo sola

Foxy: yo tambien

Dias despues los abogados de Bboy lograron llegar a un acuerdo con los jueces, los dejarían libres con la condicion de que pagaran una fianza de cien mil dolares cada uno. Obviamente no podrian pagarla, pero Bboy aceptó pagar por todos ellos y asi pudieron ser libre

Golden: -avergonzado- aaaaaaah no se como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros Bboy y tambien a ti Puppet

Bboy: no es nada, fue un gusto ayudar a un grupo de jovenes como ustedes, ademas que ustedes me ayudaran a algo

Todos: a que!

Freddy: no es por desconfianza pero escucha bien los tratos Golden

Golden: jeje tranquilo hermano, esta vez estaré listo para ver si el contrato nos conviene

Bboy: no se preocupen, mi trato es que trabajaran para mi, ustedes conocen la cadena de restaurantes Pizzas Express?

Tina: alli trabajamos Mangle, Fred y yo

Bboy: yo soy el dueño de esa franquicia, y van a trabajar en ella todos ustedes

Foxy: aaaaaaah ya tengo trabajo decente!

Bonnie: emm mejor yo no, yo quiero trabajar donde esta Bonbon

Bboy: donde trabaja Bonbon?

Bonnie: de promotora de la empresa de telefonía Novastar (basado en Movistar XD)

Bboy: yo tambien soy dueño de esa compañía

Bonnie: aaah entonces me das trabajo ahi?

Bboy: claro que sí

Golden: entonces tambien yo quiero trabajar con Spring

Bboy: si claro, pueden trabajar ahi o en la pizzeria

Freddy: donde iras tu Chica?

Chica: a la pizzeria, siempre me ha llamado la atencion aprender a hacer pizzas

Freddy: pues te sigo

Foxy: que sere yo? mesero, cajero o que...

Bboy: en la sucursal donde está Mangle necesitamos repartidores

Foxy: bueno sere un repartidor, me darán una motocicleta no?

Bboy: si claro, todo lo que necesiten

Foxy: jeje muy bien

Los dias han pasado, Freddy se le atrevió a declararsele a Chica y ella aceptó muy contenta, Bboy sigue trabajando con Puppet ayudandola a encontrar a todos los delincuentes de la ciudad, la policia quería que Puppet trabajara para ellos pero ella no aceptó, le gusta trabajar por su cuenta. Golden se fue a vivir con Spring y le dejó la casa a Freddy. Con lo que Freddy esta ganando esta mejorando la casa para llevarse a Chica a vivir ahi.

Bonnie tambien se llevó a vivir a Bonbon a su casa y Tina se quedo con el departamento, y se llevo a vivir a Fred ahi.

Mangle se fue a vivir con Foxy, pero tuvieron que hacer muchas remodelaciones y limpiezas de todos lados para que no salieran mas ratas y que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado

Un dia en la pizzeria

Mangle: -atendiendo a un cliente- gracias por venir, vuelva pronto!

Foxy: ya entregué todas las pizzas, hay algun pedido mas mi capitana?

Mangle: no por ahora y dime que se siente pasar de ser un secuestrador a un repartidor de pizzas?

Foxy: pues debo admitir que mi vida de secuestrador tenía su lado divertido, solo agarraba a la victima y me la llevaba a mi casa y no hacia nada mas, en cambio ahora debo andar por toda la ciudad repartiendo pizza, es algo pesado jeje

Mangle: no seas flojo Foxy. Y que haremos hoy en la noche cuando salgamos?

Foxy: creo que voy a secuestrar a una chica

Mangle: queeeeeee!

Foxy: asi es, agarraré la motocicleta de la pizzeria, y me la llevare a mi casa, la secuestrare de Nuevo y la perseguiré por todo el estacionamiento si no se deja como aquella vez

Mangle: ah Foxy!

Foxy: la volvere a llevar a mi casa y sabes que es lo que le voy a hacer

Mangle: que cosa?

Foxy: la voy a violar jeje porque eso era lo que queria desde el principio

Mangle: -sonrojada- aaaaaaaah pues sabes que! ella no se va a dejar tan facil

Al salir jugaron por el estacionamiento corriendo y fingiendo que Mangle era la victima de Foxy de nuevo, luego Foxy la atrapó, la besó y la llevó a su casa donde pasaron una noche muy agitada y muy feliz.

Mangle: sabes, que me hayas secuestrado fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida

Foxy: secuestrarte fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida jeje

Ellos y los demas han sido recompensados, despues de su sufrimiento, sus acciones malas se pagaron y su sufrimiento se convirtió en felicidad, ahora lo unico que quedaba era ser felices y disfrutar sus vidas.

 **Fin**

 **Y este fue el capitulo Final de El secuestrador, espero les haya gustado el fic y esperen nuevos proyectos. Recuerden de pasar a leer el fic de Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon y sus mini historias.**

 **Este fue un Fic del que estoy muy orgullosa, ya que le puse mucho drama, fue menos comico que los que acostumbro hacer pero me agradó mucho su resultado.**


	13. Horarios de 27 jun al 3 julio

**Hola Humanos!**

 **Para los que aun no esten enterados, hay citas con los personajes de la serie Locuras en el orfanato, estan en el fic que se llama CITAS.**

 **Este es el horario de las citas y capitulos de esta semana...**

 **Lunes 27: Cita de Mercenary Hashashin con Mangle y Cita de Nicole con Springtrap**

 **Martes 28 Cita de Rodrigo con Mangle y Cap de La vida despues del orfanato**

 **Miercoles 29 Cita de Camila (FoxyYaz) con Foxy y Cap de Undertale la aventura de Frisk**

 **Jueves 30 Cita de Pursuit Mendez (OC) con Mangle y Cap de La vida despues del orfanato**

 **Viernes 1 Julio. Cita Milena con Freddy (solo subire una cita porque ese dia es graduacion de mi hermano asi que no tendre mucho tiempo)**

 **Sabado 2 Julio. Tratare de subir la cita AMISTOSA que me pidieron en Facebook de Ximena con Bboy**

 **El domingo no trabajo XD mi flojera es infinita**

 **Recuerden que ahora tambien pueden pedir citas o salidas amistosas y pueden ser con uno o mas personajes al mismo tiempo, solo deben decirme si su cita sera amistosa o** **romántica**

 **para pedirla deben poner**

 **su nombre**

 **Nombre de (o los) personajes**

 **Y si es cita romantica o amistosa**

 **Y si quieren ir a lugares en especifico (no es obligatorio)**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por participar :) sigan leyendo mis fics y recuerden tambien seguir la Pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics**

 **PD Es preferible que pidan sus citas en el FIC DE CITAS porque me confundo un poco si me la piden en los otros fics y no se cuales reviews me llegaron primero o también por Facebook pueden pedirlas**


End file.
